Femme Fatale
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: [ONE SHOT] What happens if the three guys start arguing about who gets the bad guy? Because of it, why are they little kids?


* * *

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin yelled as he started storming out to the garage for his motorcycle.  
"Dude… there's always trouble." Beast Boy sighed in annoyance and got up to leave.  
"Looks like we're dealing with a woman this time, but it seems just like a normal bank robbery." Cyborg stated and turned around to go into the garage for his car.  
"Forgive me if I am wrong, but should the police just handle the bank robbing people?" Starfire frowned sadly to see the boys rushing off to the location.  
Raven sighed, "forget it; they're bored and so they want something to do. Let's just go, by the time we get there, I'm sure they'll be done and whatnot."  
"Are you certain Raven? I have the vibes that something isn't right."  
"The sooner we get there, the faster your vibes will go away." She stated and flew out of the tower.  
Sighing with uncertainty, Starfire followed her, "I hope you are right friend Raven."

* * *

"Booyah! I beat ya'll here!" Cyborg rooted and got out of his car as Robin stopped his motorcycle.  
"You just got lucky Cyborg, I'll beat you next time." He smirked and took off his helmet.  
Beast Boy changed to his human form and looked at the bank robber, "whoa, what a woman…"  
"…" Robin and Cyborg looked over in the direction and their eyes nearly bulged out.

The woman wore revealing clothes with the invisible words 'slut' and 'whore' all over her made the three nearly drool. Cyborg took his step first and stated that they could back to the tower so that he could handle this. Robin started to push and shove against him which led Beast Boy into the little fight that they were having which the woman found interesting.

"Boys, boys, boys," she cooed out and they stopped, "you all fight too much, you know? How about you all take a well deserved nap?" The woman kissed them all on the head and they passed out and began to transform as she chuckled cruelly. "I almost feel sorry for them, oh well."

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" Raven yelled out and attacked the woman with manipulated street lights by tying her up in them. "You're not even that strong; how sad."  
"Raven, our friends do not look so well." Starfire observed their shrinking bodies.  
The woman laughed, "their reduce to the ages the ages they were fifteen years ago."  
Raven scowled at her, "reverse this ridiculous spell now!"

"Can't, they have to do it on their own; fighting amongst each other like children never helped anything anyhow. Their knowledge is slowly decreasing enough to fit their small brains, how sad." She grinned slyly, but only to be slapped in the face.

"I've had enough of you." Raven planted half of the woman's body into the ground so she would be stuck, then turned around to the others. "Great… babies… just what I need.  
"Dear friend Raven! They are all so cute!" Starfire picked them all up and hugged them.  
As they all woke up, Beast Boy began to cry while Robin and Cyborg looked confused as Raven spoke, "Beast Boy is already under the child influence, soon the other two will as well."  
The Tamaranian began struggling with the young green one, "Raven, I am in need of you assistance with young Beast Boy right now."  
She sighed and took him away which made him smile almost immediately, "there."  
Starfire smiled, "Raven, you are very gifted at keeping him happy!"  
"Yeah, yeah… do you think you can drive Robin's motorcycle to the tower?"

"What?! That's mine!" Robin soon began to cry; now under the influence of a child.  
Starfire looked at her, "I do not know how to drive the motorcycle Raven."  
"Right, of course," Raven sighed, "put those to down and just take the motorcycle to the tower."  
"But what about you?" She frowned sadly.  
"I'll put them in Cyborg's car and drive them over there."  
"You know how to drive? And Cyborg's car no less?!"  
Raven shrugged, "he wanted to show off, so he showed me."  
"Very well, I trust you will be there soon?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, be safe everyone." Starfire picked up the motorcycle and flew away.

"Shot gun!" Cyborg called out.  
Raven glared, "you're sitting in the back with these two; I don't need a ticket because if I do, you know that you're car will taken to the impound."  
He frowned, "aww man…"  
She opened the door, "both of you get in the back or no sweets when we get back."  
"Sweets!" The two went into the back.  
"Can you morph into a snake and wrap around my neck?" Raven asked curiously and Beast Boy surprisingly understood her and obeyed.

They all were on the bar and buckled in so they went to the tower quickly; surprisingly beating Starfire on the way there ever. When they all got out, Beast Boy changed back into a human and she sat him down on the ground next to the other two while telling them all they better follow her. Cyborg listened but the other two began crying which made her annoyed.

Cyborg looked at her, "should we all start calling you 'mommy' then?"  
She glared at him, "don't make me send you to your room." Raven looked at the two boys, "if you want me to carry you then you better hurry up and come to me."

The two stopped their fussing and crawled to her and she picked them both up in annoyance and saw Cyborg snickering. Raven growled at him but was interrupted by the two boys hugging her chest happily and saw one another. Unfortunately they began trying to fight with each other and so Raven placed Beast Boy on her shoulder and gave him her hand for balance.

**

* * *

**

"Starfire, watch these two, I have to check something with Cyborg." Raven stated and set the two down on the couch. "Just give them something to eat and they'll be fine."  
The Tamaranian looked at her, "but I do not know what they will eat."  
"Just try anything; Robin likes meat and Beast Boy is a vegetarian."  
"Hey! What about me?!" Cyborg stomped his foot on the ground.  
"…" Raven looked at Starfire, "just make some Mac'n'Cheese for them."  
Starfire grabbed a box of it and read the instructions, "I will try Raven."  
"Good, we'll be in the recovery room to see his result off the effect."

Raven and Cyborg left and Beast Boy started to cry and make a big fuss which linked over to Robin to make him cry as well. Starfire tried comforting the little ones but they wouldn't really settle down for her, and soon the water began boiling so she had to set them down to read the instructions. Robin crawled off the counter and tried to escape but Beast Boy threw a spoon at his head, causing him to cry.

"Young Beast Boy, you do not throw things! Young Robin, where do you think you are going?"  
"Raven!" Robin smiled and continued to crawl away quickly; too lazy to walk.  
"Please Robin, Raven is busy with things I am not aware of, so it could be dangerous." She stated while picking him up and setting him next to Beast Boy who started to cry.  
"Humph," Robin scoffed as he looked away.  
Starfire picked up Beast Boy and place him against her chest. "Why are you-" she felt something and realized what he just did, "oh… I… see…"

* * *

"It seems your teenage mind is capable of withstanding the incident of you turning small, unfortunately it seems that you can't hold out for twelve hours; my guess is from eight at night to eight in the morning is when you'll act like a three year old." Raven stated while still observing the calculations on the monitor as Cyborg now sat up on the table.

"So basically I'm just going to one hell of a day?" Cyborg grumbled.  
She looked and at him, "more like, one hell of a time till you guys fix this."  
"How are we supposed to fix this?! I'm two feet tall!" He roared.  
"If my assumptions are correct, all you guys need to do is share."  
"Hah! They started it! Not-!" He was interrupted.  
"Sorry to but in, but Beast Boy has done the peeing on me and I need your assistance." Starfire frowned while holding the little green one from a distance.  
As Cyborg cracked up, Raven uninstalled him and sighed, "then bathe him and I'll go buy some diapers for him and Robin. I'll assume Cyborg doesn't need any."  
"Damn right I don't!" He snickered.

"I do not feel comfortable given our friend a bath, and I am in need of a bath myself." Starfire replied sadly as she pleaded for her to do it.  
Raven glared, "I don't want to see him naked," she looked to Cyborg, "you bathe him.  
"What?! He's half my size! I ain't going to touch another dude anyway!" Cyborg yelled.  
"Fine." She looked back to Starfire in complete annoyance, "give me the smelly one, you go take a bath, and then **you** go buy diapers for the brats."  
"Thank you dear friend Raven." Star gave her the green one which she took him by the collar of her shirt which made him laugh happily.  
"Cyborg, go watch Robin." Raven demanded in annoyance.  
"You got it." Cyborg hopped down and followed her.

As Starfire left to go take a bath while Raven and the two little ones went into the main room and couldn't see Robin. Raven left it up to Cyborg to find him while she prepared the kitchen sink to clean him up. Cyborg whined and complained that he couldn't find Robin then stated that he gave up looking for him, so Raven sighed in annoyance and called out his real name.

"Dick, come out here now." Raven said in annoyance.  
Robin came rushing out and whacked Cyborg on the head then clung to Raven's leg, "Raven!"  
Her eyes rolled, "that's nice, now go play with Cyborg.  
"No!" He replied then remembered and started to jump around, "I gotta go potty!"  
"Cyborg, take him to the bathroom." Raven demanded.  
"That's unfair." Cyborg grumbled and dragged Robin away.

Raven sighed and looked at the little Beast Boy in annoyance as she removed his belt and slowly his clothes. She placed him in the sink and he laughed while splashing in the water, and she didn't like it all too much. Her hand reached for a small cloth and began washing his small body as he just laughed and obeyed when she said to stop moving for fifteen minutes.

"Raven, Robin didn't make it to the bathroom." Cyborg stated while Robin sobbed like a child.  
Her head slumped over in annoyance, "just great."  
"Raven, I went to the store and bought two bags of diapers." Starfire stated as she just walked in.  
"Good, bring them over here." She requested which she obeyed.  
"Oh how cute! Raven has given Beast Boy the bath!" The Tamaranian squealed.  
Raven sighed in annoyance, "you can do Robin then because he did the same thing."  
"But I do not wish to see him naked; Robin is our friend." She frowned.  
"You** just** looked at Beast Boy and he's naked."  
"I did not look below his little tummy!"  
"Fine," Raven dried Beast Boy off and placed him in a diaper, "there, he's not naked, now go see if you can find clothes that'll fit him or something."  
"Very well," she smiled and hugged Beast Boy and walked to the couch to play with him.

"Robin…" Raven looked around, "Dick…" she then saw Cyborg point and she went over and grabbed him by the collar and sat him on the counter. "Take your clothes off." She spoke while dealing with Beast Boys clothes and he listened.

"Robin's getting it on!" Cyborg cheered and was levitated to the ceiling to where he couldn't move.  
"You may be little, but your annoyance is still the same." Raven told him and Robin jumped in the sink; causing her to get completely soaked.  
"Bath time!" Robin grinned mischievously.  
"Terrible twos are the worst." She sighed.

* * *

Raven finished clothing Robin in just a diaper and setting him down to play, or, demolish things that he feels like. Starfire was searching stores for some clothes that could match them but told Raven that she had burned the Mac'n'Cheese and so the kids were still probably hungrier than heck. So since Star was gone, Raven had to cook for them and they ate it immediately even though she had to feed Beast Boy; he practically inhaled it.

That was dealt with for the three, so Raven walked over to the couch and began meditating quietly as the others fooled around. Robin was causing trouble by attacking Cyborg while Beast Boy crawled over to Raven and crawled into her lap to lay down. It seemed that Raven found that to be annoying, but she didn't do anything about it; just continued to concentrate as Starfire came in ten minutes later with four monstrous bags of clothes for Robin and Beast Boy.

"I did not know their size very well in this form, but surely these will fit them?" Starfire asked curiously as she observed Robin tackling Cyborg down to the ground and she gasped, "friends! We do not tackle each other like that!"

Cyborg tried shoving him off, "you're telling me!"  
"Raven, what will make Robin stop being so rough?" Starfire asked while separating the two.  
"Just make him take a nap like Beast Boy." Raven replied in annoyance.  
She looked at her confusedly, "where is our dear friend Beast Boy?"  
"Annoyingly, he's on my lap."  
Coming over, Starfire observed and squealed, "OH HOW ADORABLE!!!"

Raven jumped out of the meditation from being startled at the yelling and fell on the couch with Beast Boy falling on her stomach and began to cry. Glaring in annoyance at Starfire, she sat up and the little one sat in her lap and cried into her stomach. She grabbed one of bags of clothes and searched for some that would fit Beast Boy, but heard Cyborg screeching.

"Raven! Starfire! Robin took off his diaper and running around naked!" The two foot Cyborg yelled.  
"Starfire, go put a new diaper on Robin while I deal with Beast Boy." Raven requested.  
"But he is naked, I do not want to see his 'third leg' as earthlings would call it." Starfire frowned.  
"It's only two inches long, just put a diaper on him!" She hissed; causing the bags to rip and the clothes into the sky and rain clothing while the kids laughed in joy.  
"But Raven-" she stopped herself from speaking any further so she wouldn't annoy her "very well."

* * *

Beast Boy and Robin were fooling around for a little while till Cyborg left to his room to sleep fifteen minutes before eight so that he wouldn't act like a kid. Raven was meditating with Beast Boy on her lap once again while levitating a foot from the air. Starfire was watching television which got Robin's attention, so he took the remote and started to play with it.

Robin looked over to Raven, "Raven, I'm hungry."  
"Make Starfire cook for you." She replied.  
He looked at Starfire, "no, bad lady!" Then threw the remote at her head.  
"Ouch! Robin, that is not nice, please stop behaving this way!" Starfire frowned.

Beast Boy looked up at Raven while getting the same idea, "Waven? Gar hungry."  
Raven open her eyes at the bad pronunciation, "fine, then I'll cook again."  
"Yay!" He turned into a puppy and barked happily.  
"Starfire, how about we do this; I take care of Beast Boy twenty-four seven while you watch over Robin?" She suggested in annoyance.  
"Very well, but I can tell that I will not be good at doing this." Starfire frowned and looked at her.  
"You have a crush on the guy, so think of this as more bonding or something."  
She blushed, "our relationship is that of none you should know about."  
"Like you two don't make it obvious?" Raven asked as she stood from her spot and Beast Boy turned into a baby gorilla and clung to her so she didn't have to hold him.

She began cooking tofu for Beast Boy and a sandwich for Robin then set them on the counter for them to eat. Beast Boy turned back into his human form and Raven began to feed him while Robin complained that he wanted the sandwich cut in four. Starfire knew she could help with that and so she cut it for him and then he complained that he wanted soda, so she obeyed which made Raven get annoyed that she was listening _too_ easily.

"Don't give him soda, there should be apple juice in the refrigerator, Beast Boy bought it two days ago." The half demon said in annoyance.  
Starfire got two cups and poured apple juice in them while talking to Raven, "how can you be so good with kids friend Raven?"  
"You guys made me go on a mission with three kids and a giant fuzz-ball." She scowled.  
The Tamaranian sweat dropped. "Oh… I see…"  
"Soda!" Robin threw the cup of apple juice at Starfire.  
"Raven, I believe I surrender to Robin's request."

Since Beast Boy finished his food, Raven put the dish away and poured another cup of apple juice and placed it in front of Robin, "drink it or you're going straight to bed."  
"No!" Robin whined and pounded on the counter.  
"Then you're going to bed." Raven came over and started to pick him up.  
"No! No! I'll drink it! No bedtime!" He replied and drank the apple juice.  
"Uh… Raven…" Starfire called out and pointed at the little green one.  
Beast Boy was on the counter and crawling towards Raven, and clung to her, "Waven!"  
"…great…" Raven sighed and he turned into a kitten to lay on her shoulder.

* * *

Night came by quickly and Raven put Beast Boy in his room to sleep as Starfire did the same with Robin. The two escaped their rooms and went to the room they saw Raven go in and sat in front of the door; wanting it to open for them. They didn't know how to get it, so they started crying and woke up Raven who slammed the sliding door open and looked at them.

"Go to bed." She told them sternly.  
"Waven," Beast Boy sniffled and changed into a monkey and crawled into her arms.  
"My room's scary." Robin clung to her leg.  
"What, and mine isn't?" Raven asked sarcastically.  
"Nope!" They replied.  
"Fine, **one** night." She sighed and closed her door and walked to the bed with them clinging on to her as if it was a ride or something.

But that continued for the next two weeks entirely.

* * *

"Raven did you not get a good nights' rest again?" Starfire asked curiously.  
The half demon glared in annoyance, "those two won't stop fighting in bed, so I always have to put one on each side; it's more irritating than my father."  
"Dang, that's pretty bad then," Cyborg snickered.  
She glared, "don't make me rewire your system."  
He sweat dropped, "okay, I get the picture."  
"Speaking of pictures, I took these!" Starfire smiled.  
Raven and Cyborg looked at them, "…"

Multiple pictures of Raven taking care of Robin and Beast Boy such as feeding, bathing, changing, playing, and even sleeping. Raven glared at Starfire angrily and the sink almost exploded behind her. Cyborg started to crack up and the pictures because Raven didn't look all too happy in any of them.

"Burn them." Raven demanded immediately.  
"But I wish to keep them." Star frowned.  
"Then hide them forever." She hissed.  
The Tamaranian smiled, "very well."

"Raven, Raven! It's raining!" Robin pointed outside.  
"Fascinating…" Raven rolled her eyes.  
Cyborg looked around, "hey, where's BB?"  
"I don't know," she sighed, "Garfield, where are you?"  
A little green puppy came rushing towards Raven and quickly turned into a monkey and climbed onto her lap, "Waven!"  
"There you go, he's right here." She sighed.  
"Haha, how obedient." Cyborg snickered.  
"He's better behaved than you." Raven retorted.  
"What?!" He glared at Beast Boy, "you're going down."  
"…" Beast Boy blew a raspberry at him.  
"Enough you two; you're becoming more distant than enough." Raven stated.  
Cyborg pouted, "well he started it."

"Waven." Beast Boy tugged at her clothes.  
She looked down at him, "what?"  
"Nappy…" he mumbled quietly.  
"Fine." Raven sighed. "Dick, do you want to take a nap?"  
"No!" Robin stated while watching the television.  
"What ever, night guys." She said dully and carried Beast Boy.  
"Wait!" He whined and chased after Raven then clung to her leg.  
Lightning struck and shocked Cyborg into his three year old stage and cried, "Raven!!!"  
Raven turned around to see him running over and tackling her down, "oof!"  
"Lightening!" The three cried.  
"…great… just great…" She sighed and got up with them all clinging to her.

The four went to Raven's room and she lied down on her bed as the three climbed up on her bed as well. Cyborg took her left side and snuggled against her under the blanket as the other two took spots. Robin went under the blanket and took her right side and cuddled next two her while Beast Boy took turned into a puppy and lied on her stomach.

Lightning and thunder struck again and they all whimpered against Raven and she hushed them to settle down. They slowly listened and began to drift off to sleep one by one without a fight thankfully. Raven sighed in relief and started to reluctantly go to sleep while being surrounded by three little kids.

* * *

An hour or two later, Raven felt something heavy on her stomach and woke up to see a big dog on top of her. She sheepishly smiled and looked to her side to see a huge Cyborg on her left with his arms wrapped around her left one. Now nervously looking to her right, she saw an older Robin with his arms wrapped around her right one and his bare shoulders in view, and she moved her arm slightly to find out that he was completely naked.

"ALL OF YOU GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Raven roared and everything in her room fell apart as the three scattered off of her bed.  
Beast Boy turned into his human form. "Jeez Raven w-! Sweet! I'm me again! Wait, I'm naked!" Immediately he turned into a dog again and blushed.  
"Hey thanks a lot!" Robin glared while trying to cover up his lower region and Raven threw a blanket at him angrily which he wrapped himself in.  
"What happened; we're back to normal…" Cyborg questioned.  
"You guys didn't fight before taking a nap; apparently you guys shared." Raven replied.  
"Well I guess that makes sense," he tried thinking about it.  
Robin growled, "you two can think about it; I'm going to get some clothes!" He ran out, and Beast Boy followed his lead.  
"Cyborg." Raven called out.  
He looked at her, "Yeah what?"  
She looked at him, "get out of my room."

Cyborg nearly went pale before rushing out of her room and into the main room and decided to play video games. Starfire looks at him confusedly and hovered over to Raven's room and knocked on her door which opened. Raven cleaned up her room to how it was and threw away the torn toddle clothes as well and walked out.

"Our friends are back to normal?" Starfire asked curiously.  
"Yes." Raven stated plainly and waked out to go into the main room.  
"How did this remarkable thing happen? I must know!" She squealed.  
"It doesn't matter," she replied and made herself some tea.  
"Yeah, it was scary enough for all of us," Cyborg laughed.  
"Shut up," Raven glared at him in annoyance.  
"Yes ma'am," he went back to his game quickly.

"Sorry about the annoyance we caused you girls," Robin rubbed the back of his head.  
"Robin!" Starfire hugged him happily and then looked at him, "you were very mean!"  
He laughed nervously, "I was a terrible two."  
"Yeah, but you puked on her three days ago." Beast Boy laughed.  
"And you! You peed on me!" Starfire scowled.  
"I was only a year old!" He defended himself.  
"Why did you both give me the troubles and not Raven?" She pouted.  
Robin shrugged, "she took care of us more."  
"All you did was chase us around the tower, Raven had to do nearly everything." Beast Boy looked over to Raven, "don't give us anymore baths!"

Raven looked at him in annoyance after sipping some herbal tea, "don't look at me; I'm not the one who took naked baby pictures of you after all."  
The two looked at the Tamaranian, "Starfire?!"  
Starfire went pale, "I… uh… well…"  
"I had enough of you two annoyingly bickering; can you keep quiet for at least an hour?" Raven asked in stern tone of voice.  
"Yeah… okay…" Robin obeyed.  
Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, "why do I still feel like clinging on to you."  
"Do so and you'll turn into a pancake, taking care of you and Robin was ten thousand times worse than fighting my father alone twenty times."

Hours passed by and everyone talked about the things that happened through the entire two weeks and there was a few laughs. Starfire had a lot to complain about and all the guys just laughed while trying to apologize. Raven kept quiet most of the time and Cyborg's arm beeped at eight o'clock which made her get an idea.

"It's eight you guys, now go to bed." She demanded.  
"Aww!!!" The three got up and slowly walked out.  
Starfire whispered to Raven, "why are they still listening?"  
Raven replied, "they forgot that they weren't kids anymore.  
The three paused when they realized she tricked them, "HEY!!!"  
Starfire laughed and Raven chuckled, "like you three aren't tired?"

Robin yawned, "that sleep schedule is still in me…"  
"Not me; I'm glad I'm part robot." Cyborg also yawned.  
"Dude… that's not fair…" Beast Boy yawned as well.  
Starfire giggled, "Raven, you must of known this was going to happen."  
"Not really; it was just a good guess." She replied. "But even I'm used to the schedule."  
"Even you are going to retire?" The Tamaranian questioned.  
"Yup." Raven made a portal and walked through it.

Everyone decided that they would go to bed early and everyone fell asleep except who decided to escape their room. Quietly walking through the hall ways, they opened Raven's room and closed it quietly. Tapping Raven lightly on the shoulder, she saw Beast Boy, and so she sat up in annoyance and looked at him angrily.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" Raven asked in a groggy tone.  
"Um… I was wondering… can… can I sleep with you?" Beast Boy asked sheepishly.  
"…" She looked at him plainly and he got a little nervous.  
"I-it's just that I kind of got used to be around you constantly… and… uh…"  
"Just don't drool on me." Raven sighed and laid back down.  
"Does that mean I can go under the covers, or no?"  
"Do what you want." The half demon stated tiredly.  
"You're the best, Waven." Beast Boy grinned and turned into a dog and went under the covers and rested next to her and felt her pat his head until he went to sleep.

"But this is seriously the last time." Raven stated.


End file.
